


beautiful | an oc drabble

by Gay_May



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_May/pseuds/Gay_May
Summary: "delicate. beautiful. deadly."
Kudos: 1





	beautiful | an oc drabble

**Author's Note:**

> this was lowkey inspired by a code geass fanfic i read

Soulmates. They say everyone has one, shown by a mark that depicts how you will see their personality. But thats a lie. Not everyone has a mark. There are few who are born bearing no mark, symbolizing that they will never truly love someone. And yet their are still people who end up bonded to these markless humans. Those who fall for an unmarked are the unlucky ones of this earth.

\----

Mayu was 5 when she first learned of soulmates. It was right after she’d joined Lucifer’s organization. She’d never really seen a soulmate mark, and the ones that she had seen she had brushed off as tattoos, seeing how all of them blended perfectly into the skin.

Not Katherine’s.

It was a hot summer day and Katherine had been wearing shorts for once, seeing as the bases ac unit was down. Mayu had met up with the older woman to work on some reading in the library when she noticed the mark.

Katherine’s soulmate mark looked like it couldve been a handful of dandelions together, some blowing in the imaginary wind. However it was hard to tell, the mark seeming to be over a burn. Being the curious child Mayu was, she asked Katherine about it.

“Ah this? It was my soulmate mark. However, she is dead now, which is why its all burnt and scarred,” was her reply. “Dont you have one?”

A shake of her head.

“Then you are lucky. You dont have to worry about your feelings getting in the away of your ambitions.”

At the time Mayu had no idea what she meant by that..

\-----

Claire was an AI, she wasnt supposed to have a soulmate mark. Yet there it was, a red rose drawn into the skin of her calf. 

Delicate. Beautiful. Deadly. 

It wasnt meant to be.

\----

Mayu was 15 when she met Roger, head of an institute for troubled kids and adults. He asked her if she wanted to work as a psychologist there. She agreed.

She set her plan into action.

Mayu took an apartment on the surface near the institute. The place was littered with books and papers, empty energy drink cans and ramen cups. It was her home for the next few years.

She spent her days helping troubled kids, growing closer to them and gaining the trust of the children and adults alike. At night she would study, immerse herself in learning more and more. She only ever stopped when she passed out.

\----

Mayu was 19 when she first had a conversation with Nova. He had been sent to her office per Rogers request.

It was the start.

\----

Nova’s soulmate mark was a painting of a midnight sky down his back. It was gorgeous.

Mysterious. Beautiful. Secretive.

He shouldnt love her.

\----

Mayu betrayed the institute, leaving everyone behind.

She killed Lucifer, taking his spot as the one in charge.

She waged a war against Roger. 

\----

Claire didnt make it. Nova did.

\----

Her plan worked. 

Mayu met up with Nova alone. He begged her to return, she refused. She couldnt back down now. 

There was a rift that formed, and Mayu, she was on the edge. She wouldve fallen if Nova hadnt caught her wrist. 

It was time.

\----

“Let go.”

“I cant, i love you.”

“You can.”

“I wont.”

A shot later and she was falling.

“Remember me.”

\----

She was gone.

\----


End file.
